


Level Playing Field

by Ivyfics (ivyfics)



Series: Lingerie Adventures [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics
Summary: Kuroo feels good about his body. He’s chill in his own skin and has no problem being the buff. He’s also very open about liking what he likes, and others liking what they like without judgment, no matter what that might be. It’s something Kei adores about him, his openness and his willingness to put in the work to better understand something.Kuroo likes fluffy pink pajamas? Cool.Kei likes to wear lingerie and has maybe or maybe not been eyeing a pair of heels that match? Awesome.He’ll go the extra mile so that Kei knows he’s super, A-ok with it. So far that he’ll try it himself to see how it feels and get some hands-on empathy.(You hear that far-off demonic screeching? It’s Kei. And his dick.)Kuroo wears things. Kei suffers.





	Level Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Happy Kinktober. This is set in the [Being Gross AU!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/768096)

Kei is a decent person. He’s not the best out there, but he’s worked on how he treats others for a while now. In the grand scheme of things, he’s doing okay. This is not something a decent person should have to endure. Maybe that whole ‘_double-edged sword’ _thing is true, in the end. 

You see, Kei is going a little crazy.

Although he gives off this apathetic visage about almost everything he participates in, Kei is very happy where his life is heading at the moment—and very much invested.

He might stroll into class like it’s just a step above a bother in his daily plans but the sepia rings that stain his notes bear witness to the three separate cups of coffee he made while staying up late to not give his pompous, pretentious-ass professor the joy of giving Kei a red mark on one of his famous ‘trick questions’.

He stares down at the convoluted, unhelpful explanations said man scribbles on the board and thinks,_ ‘I could teach this class. I could get paid for this. I could—'_

Okay. Enough of that, no need to go down the rabbit hole. To the problem at hand:

He has the fortune of having a supportive boyfriend. Kuroo gets him, and given Kei’s track record, that’s nothing to scoff at. Kuroo is more than supportive, he’s… it’s like he can see inside of Kei’s head when he doesn’t know how to explain himself. Picks up little cues, doesn’t need Kei to find the words he sometimes doesn’t have to express things. Kei knows he lucked out on the ‘romantic partner’ department. 

Maybe that’s why. Maybe it’s just too much good happening to someone who is Not The Greatest and this is the world trying to find balance. He can live with the universe being extra persistent in trying to stab him in the heart—and his dick— in the pursuit of evening out the scales.

It makes sense to him, to what’s left of Kei’s brain, as he suffers in silence sitting on one of the locker room benches. If there’s a valid reason for it maybe he can endure. Maybe, with some logic behind it, it’s not as bad as it looks. 

Kei dares a peek to his left and has to physically stop himself from sagging with the deepest groan known to man. 

Kuroo feels good about his body. He’s chill in his skin and has no problem being the buff. He’s also very open about liking what he likes, and others liking what they like without judgment, no matter what that might be. It’s something Kei adores about him, his openness and his willingness to put in the work to better understand something. 

Kuroo likes fluffy pink pajamas? Cool.

Kei likes to wear lingerie and has maybe or maybe not been eyeing a pair of heels that match? Awesome.

He’ll go the extra mile so that Kei knows he’s super, A-ok with it. So far that he’ll try it himself to see how it feels and get some hands-on empathy. 

(You hear that far-off demonic screeching? It’s Kei. And his dick.)

Let it not be misunderstood, Kei is happy Kuroo is trying new things. Kuroo is enjoying the experience and that’s great and all, but motherfucker, could he not try to kill Kei? For once. 

For once in his life, could his boyfriend maybe not get him hard in awkward places. 

This is not a big thing to ask. Kei should not have to ask his boyfriend, the person he loves, to maybe not be a horrible teasing sadist in public places. That doesn’t seem like it should be a big deal. Some might even call it common sense. Imagine that, Kuroo actually having common sense and not making Kei’s life miserable for his enjoyment. 

They have different styles. Kei prefers lace and see-through things and Kuroo likes meshy and soft and weird. )Throw in the occasional jockstrap and you have Kei’s sanity jumping out the window.)

It’s. Fine.

It’s masculine and hard and Kuroo, when you see it. It fits him like a glove, showing the exact line of his soft cock, the curve of his ass. 

Kei keeps his eyes trained on his shoes, then on the bench, then on his locker. He’s not going to look again. He is not. He is not ogling his boyfriend’s ass, and his cock, and for_ everything holy, he can see a little of Kuroo’s piercing through the holes– _

Kei clatters his way to the door. Doesn’t turn back and leaves with a rushed, “I’m going ahead,” and his entire face on fire. 

* * *

When the last of his teammates, the coach, and the coach’s assistant have all vacated the gym without hide nor disastrous-just-washed hair of Kuroo showing up Kei takes a deep breath for strength and soldiers on back into the locker room. 

Kuroo is exactly where he was before, only now there’s a screen stuck to his face. He’s also wearing exactly what he was when Kei pathetically ran away from him. 

It packs a punch, but Kei averts his eyes and hopes for the best. He clears his throat. “You are aware everyone already left and you’re just standing there buck naked?”

Kuroo doesn’t even look up. “I'm not naked, I have pants on.”

The tone that comes out of Kei is vile. He’s just _so _horny, so very horny, and Kuroo isn’t even trying to be alluring. He’s just standing there, giving everyone who passes by a good hard look at what usually only Kei can enjoy. They’re black and meshy and barely cover anything that has to be covered. Kei doesn’t even know how Kuroo got away with wearing that in public without combusting. “There is no universe where anyone would call those pants.”

Kuroo’s head snaps up at the hostility, eyes full of mischief at what he knows is Kei being–in Kuroo’s and Bokuto’s terms ‘horngry’, or in Akaashi’s terms ‘hornstile’. They’re daft, the lot of them, and Kei refuses to acknowledge his increased hostility when he wants some dick-- and sets his phone down on the bench beside him. He steps closer, shaking his hips playfully. “You mean this old thing?”

It should be ridiculous. It’s kind of hot. It makes Kei even more incensed. “How dare you?”

Kuroo smirks at him, touches his hand to Kei’s cheek in affection and to ensure he’s staring right into his teasing eyes, ignores Kei’s huff off annoyance and his involuntary step to be closer. “You’re right about this kind of stuff. It makes you feel good when you wear it. I forget for a while but it feels _so good _when I remember. ”

Kei knows the feeling, the power that feels like wine running through your veins when there’s a little secret under your clothes. It changes the way Kei carries himself, the way he drapes over Kuroo on the days he wants to be seen, when he wants Kuroo to look at him and wonder what’s underneath the coy smile and the jabbing-sarcasm turned flirting.

The confidence is what makes it hot, Kuroo has told him. Has waxed poetry of how he can tell there’s something good coming his way by how Kei tilts his head and looks down at him like Kuroo is an ant in front of a god. Maybe there is something more to that than Kei initially thought.

Kuroo looks down, taking Kei’s eyes with him and pulls at the edge of the mesh until his happy trail gets a little more noticeable. His hand keeps the fabric stretched taut, his fingers running over the seams carefully. “Do you like it?”

It’s hypnotizing to watch. Kei nods a second too late, his delayed reaction widening Kuroo’s smirk. It’s not fair, no, that only Kuroo gets to play. Not fair at all that he can take Kei apart without even trying a little when Kei is not used to being on this end of the game. 

Kei licks his lips and tries to even the playing field. “It makes me want to fuck you.”

Kuroo’s face does the things it likes to do when Kei wants to top. A hard swallow, a shallow breath, and those cheeks getting red in less time than it takes his heart to beat. It’s beautiful. 

It makes the burning of Kei’s entire being a little sweeter. 

Kei really wants to fuck him. Wants to watch Kuroo’s cock dribble with want all over the little mesh he’s wearing until it’s ruined, wants to take him apart and tease him until he’s begging for it like he can’t live without it. 

Except. They don’t have time. They’re already pushing it as it is. 

Oh, well. Better get to it.

Kei kneels, fast. Drops in front of Kuroo with no warning and grabs his hips still. Breathes on the thick outline and indulges in both Kuroo’s flinch at his speed and the twitch that follows. 

“Here?” Kuroo asks, half-gone already. He’s so _easy_. 

Kei sucks on the top of Kuroo’s thigh until violet blooms, then moves right next to it and goes to work on another. “Right here.”

“What about ah-being decent people and not fucking in changing rooms?”

“Decent is overrated.” Kei sighs. “But you’re right. We should wait.”  
Kuroo’s face falls, disappointed, but he nods in agreement. Such a good boyfriend, hard and leaking, two seconds away from getting his dick wet and still listening to what Tsukki wants. He’d battle his boner and go without coming for as long as Kei wanted if asked, too. 

That deserves a reward. 

“Too bad you’ve been a tease. We could’ve been upstanding citizens, instead, you’re gonna get a quick fuck where anyone could see.” 

Kuroo wheezes, straining against fabric—what little there is of it. He hardens the more he’s put on the spot, head going purple. For Kei’s sanity, he hopes it doesn’t become a thing. 

_ Please_, don’t let fucking in public become a thing. They have so many things already. 

Kuroo’s voice roughens, turns to gravel as his hands cup Kei’s cheeks and stares down into his eyes. “I love how you look at me. Like I’m going to be eaten alive. Do you know what it feels like? To know I’m doing that to you?”

It’s crazy to think about. Kei doesn’t dwell on it often, the magnitude of them together. Of how much power he has over Kuroo. A little kiss here, a hickey there, and Kuroo is all but ready to fall to his knees in worship, thighs shaking and mouth slack. 

“Yeah,” Kuroo whispers, “Just like that.” 

Kei hums. He slides his hands up, over the fabric. Slow, feeling every inch of the way, he pulls it down, letting Kuroo’s cock spring from its confines. “I know,” he says, still looking up. “Probably the same way I feel when you look at me.” 

“Kei—”

Kei takes him in his mouth without warning and Kuroo moans this broken sound before choking off, biting down on his lip to keep the sound in. Kei doesn’t need to think about it, how they’re weak for each other. He’s already on his knees, isn’t he? Sucking Kuroo off without shame. Fully clothed, on the floor, mouth full of salty bitterness and adoration, he sets to making Kuroo’s knees tremble. 

* * *

He’s brought Kuroo to the brink twice at this point, holding him from coming in a twisted form of punishment for both of them. If they get caught, it’ll be Kei’s fault.

Kuroo will point out how he was _ ‘locked and loaded, all thrusters A-go’ _ two and a half (almost) orgasms ago, and Kei kept on playing with him. Kuroo’s mouth says nothing but garbage, but in this case, it would be true. 

Kei pulls off, gathers as much spit as he can onto his fingers and brings them to Kuroo’s entrance. The sound that comes from Kuroo’s chest can only be classified as a yell so Kei slaps his hand over Kuroo’s mouth to muffle him, and Kuroo’s teeth grab on for dear life. It stings, but it’s not like Kei is going to stop because of a little love bite.

Kuroo replaces Kei’s hand with both of his, slapping them over his mouth. He’s red-faced and a little teary, his hips leaning away from his body. Kei doesn’t know is he’s chasing the feeling or trying to run away. Every so often, an errant thrust escapes him and Kei has to still his hips with a firm grip. 

Kuroo is trying hard to stay still. It’s so cute. It makes Kei want to bully him_ so bad_. 

They rarely end up like this, but not because Kuroo dislikes it. He just likes making Kei come all over himself more and—although not something he has to say out loud—giving Kei what he wants does something for him. Kei is going to make sure that what he wants is Kuroo with his legs trembling and his cock leaking, fingers working his ass. 

Kei fingers him slow, letting him get used to the feeling and once Kuroo’s relaxed and isn’t tight with anticipation finds that one spot that makes Kuroo yelp through his hands and bites down the fleshy part of his palm. 

Kuroo spreads his legs wide, trying to give Kei better access. It’s obscene. Kuroo is shaking, red down to his chest, his underwear halfway down his thighs stretched as far as they can go, half-crying and muffling his moans while Kei fingers him. 

He looks like he’d sell his soul to be able to cum. 

Kei loves it.

Kei grants him mercy. Wraps his lips around him and bobs his head until Kuroo’s hips are fucking Kei’s mouth, swallows his spend when he clenches down on his fingers, fists Kei’s hair and comes with a shout that could most likely be heard beyond the doors of the dressing room. 

Kuroo’s thighs shake.

Kei pulls away and, gently, moves Kuroo’s underwear back into place. The sight of them doesn’t make him want to scream murder anymore. Revenge was had. 

Kuroo scoots back and finds a bench to drop himself on. He closes his eyes and doesn’t move for a long time. The only thing moving is his diaphragm and even then it’s so even that Kei thinks he’s fallen asleep. 

Kei reaches out to move the mess of his hair off his forehead and Kuroo’s eyes open. 

Sated, the quirk of his lips is loose and there are stars in his eyes. “I need to wear these more often.”

* * *

After they’ve cleaned up (and made sure there are no suspicious stains to give them away), they take their time walking back. Kei eyes the imprint of Kuroo’s teeth on the meat of his palm, his other hand tightly held in Kuroo’s. 

“Next time we’re there I’m definitely getting you that gag.” 

Kuroo’s choked wheeze follows them home.   



End file.
